1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to infant car seats for seating and transporting infants and small children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant car seats are commonly used to conveniently and safely seat and transport infants and small children. Such car seats generally comprise a molded plastic seat shell having a seat back for supporting the infant and a U-shaped handle that extends across the seat shell for carrying the seat shell.
Infant car seat systems include various other elements that can be used in connection with the car seat, such as strollers and car seat bases for supporting the car seat on the seat of a vehicle. The interconnection mechanisms between the car seat and the other elements, however, can often be difficult or confusing to operate.
Attachment of the car seat base to the vehicle seat is typically accomplished by routing the vehicle seat belt through various slots in the base, which can often be difficult and time consuming. In addition, the slots in the base are typically linear, and do not very well accommodate the range of seat belt entry angles that results from the differing locations of the seat belt buckles in various vehicle makes and models. Accordingly, the seat belt can become twisted and caught in the slots.
Some existing car seat bases include adjustment mechanisms to allow adjustment of the angular orientation of the car seat when the car seat is situated on the base. Such adjustment mechanisms, however, are typically located at the end of the base positioned against the vehicle seat back, making them difficult to reach and operate. In addition, the adjustment mechanisms typically operate by raising or lowering the end of the base adjacent the seat back, which can interfere with, and require readjustment of, the connection between the base and the vehicle seat.
Some car seat systems include strollers to which the car seat can be connected. Such strollers typically include a bar that extends across the frame of the stroller to support the car seat. In some systems, a detachable tray can be connected to the bar when the car seat is disconnected from the stroller to allow a larger child to be seated in the stroller seat. The tray can be used to support items such as drink cups, food and toys. Because the tray is detachable from the bar, however, the tray can easily be misplaced.
Accordingly, an infant carrier system is provided wherein the interconnection mechanisms between the carrier and the other elements of the system are convenient and simple to operate.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a base is provided for supporting an infant car seat on a vehicle seat. The base comprises a main body, a foot portion beneath the main body, a lifter between the main body and the foot portion, the lifter having a threaded recess, and a screw extending into the recess. Rotation of the screw moves the lifter along the foot portion to extend or retract the foot portion relative to the main body.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a base for supporting an infant car seat on a seat of a vehicle is provided. The base comprises a main body, a first rail slideably connected to the main body, the first rail having a latch at an end thereof for connection to the vehicle, and a second rail slideably connected to the main body, the second rail having a latch at an end thereof for connection to the vehicle. A first lock is associated with the first rail to selectively engage the first rail to lock the first rail in position relative to the main body. A second lock is associated with the second rail to selectively engage the second rail to lock the second rail in position relative to the main body.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided, comprising a base and an infant car seat. The base includes a main body and a connection bracket extending from the main body. The connection bracket includes a first side wall having a first slot therein, a first pawl pivotably connected adjacent the first side wall, a biasing member biasing the first pawl towards the first slot, a second side wall spaced apart from the first side wall and having a second slot therein, a second pawl pivotably connected adjacent the second side wall, and a second biasing member biasing the second pawl towards the second slot. The infant car seat includes a seat shell and a rod extending through the seat shell. The rod extends into the first and second slots when the car seat is situated on the base. The first and second pawls extend over the rod to lock the car seat to the base.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided, comprising an infant car seat and a stroller. The infant car seat includes a first support having a first recess therein, a second support having a second recess therein, a first mounting hook, a second mounting hook, a first release strap and a second release strap. The first mounting hook includes a first leg and a second leg connected to the first leg. The first leg has a barb extending therefrom. The barb extends into the first recess. The second mounting hook includes a first leg and a second leg connected to the first leg. The first leg has a barb extending therefrom. The barb extends into the second recess. The first strap connects the release handle to the first leg of the first mounting hook. The second strap connects the release handle to the first leg of the second mounting hook. The stroller includes a stroller frame and a bar connected to a bar connected to the stroller frame. The bar includes a first opening, a first engagement surface, a second opening, and a second engagement surface. The first and second supports extend into the first and second openings when the car seat is situated on the bar. The barbs engage the first and second engagement surfaces to lock the car seat to the stroller.